The Perfect Life - Rewritten
by nothinparticular
Summary: 28 years ago the Evil Queen cast the curse. But something went wrong and along with all the others (incl. Rumple) she remembers nothing of her old life... And Regina ended up with someone she'd never think of. What happens when Emma and Henry move to town, breaking the curse and bringing back memories - some of them better left forgotten? Beware: This is SnowQueen :) Regina/Snow
1. Perfect little family

To my dear readers,

I know many of you have been waiting for me to update 'The perfect life'. As you might've noticed, I all but abandoned that story which I am really sorry for. I wasn't content with what I'd written and felt bad about the unused potential. So, instead of giving you an update, I decided to rewrite the story. Most things will still happen as they did in the old version but you will see - and hopefully like - the differences I've made. I also decided not to have Henry adopted by Regina and Snow - I think it would've caused too much heartache and confusion, him having three moms, one of them his grandmother.

To the new and first readers of this story: You needn't bother about the paragraph above, just enjoy.

Here goes. Let me know what you think.

Yours, np

* * *

The cry of a small baby disrupted the quiet of the night, dark eyes immediately fluttering open at the still unfamiliar sound. She'd brought little Alexandria home only a few days ago and while these days surely belonged to the most exhausting of her whole life, until this very moment she'd also never been happier. She had a beautiful wife, and now a beautiful little family.

"I'll go," Regina tiredly murmured to the woman lying next to her, pressing a soft kiss to her pale cheek before stumbling out of the bed.

"Hey little princess," Regina cooed, looking at her daughter's crying face. Carefully – she still feared she would break the tiny human being she was responsible for – she took her into her arms, lightly rocking her back and forth. She knew the little one was neither hungry nor did she need her diaper changed for she'd done both a mere hour ago. "Are you feeling lonely?" The baby's tears had subsided and she was now curiously studying her. Slowly, Regina began to dance around the nursery, swaying Lexi in her arms and singing 'Rockabye baby'. Soon, she saw her eyes fall shut and her breathing slow. Smiling to herself, she basked in the moment for a short while before she laid her back down in her crib. With a last loving smile, she turned around to go back to bed when she noticed her wife's form in the doorway.

The full moon shining through the windows allowed Regina to see the look in her wife's eyes, a mixture of love, awe and lust.

"Thought I told you to get back to sleep," Regina mumbled, walking the few steps separating her from the love of her life.

"I know," the pale woman with the jet black hair replied, her green eyes looking magical in the moonlight. "I tried to. But then I heard you sing–"

"I'm sorry, I probably should've closed the door," Regina gave her wife an awkward smirk. "I know I'm not a great singer, I've been wondering why it seems to calm–"

Her words were cut off by lips softly brushing against her own.

"I find it terribly sweet, Gina. And so so sexy… I love your voice and I love it even more when you sing our daughter to sleep." Another kiss to Regina's lips, this one lingering – promising.

"Take me to bed?"

And instead of an answer, a pale hand caught hers and she found herself being pulled through the doorframe and back into their bedroom. Life was perfect.

* * *

 **3 years later**

"Are you picking up Lexi later or do you want me to go?" Regina asked her wife during breakfast. Alexandria had started kindergarten a few weeks ago and was currently in a phase where she liked to pick out her clothes herself. And Regina and Snow – although sometimes quite horrified at their child's choices – usually let her. Currently, they were enjoying a typical Wednesday morning breakfast, just waiting for their little one to climb down the stairs.

"That would be great," Snow smiled at her wife. "We have a conference after school so I might be a little late. I'll come by your office as soon as I'm off?"

"Sure," Regina grinned mischievously, making the younger woman nervous.

"Why are you grinning at me like that Mrs. Mills?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Mills," Regina tried her best innocent look. "Am I not allowed to stare at my gorgeous wife?"

"You're up to something, aren't you?"

"Me? Never. You know me, love."

"Exactly."

They exchanged loving grins when Lexi bolted into the room.

"Did you pick your outfit for today, Lex?" Regina raised a brow at their three-year-old daughter.

"I did mommy. Come help?"

"Sure, I'll be up in a second, baby." Regina got up from her chair, Alexandria already thundering up the stairs again. She walked around the table and wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulder. "You got some jam on your nose," she stated, pointing at the beautiful pale face in front of her.

She watched as Snow rubbed her nose. "Better?"

"Not quite," Regina touched her pinky to her wife's nose and grinned.

"Oh no, you didn't," Snow looked at her wife with mock shock and anger. Regina had smeared jam all over the tip of her nose. "Wait till I get you!"

Laughing, Regina ran out of the room and up the stairs. "I could always kiss it better," she called back, Snow's laugh following her through the house. How she loved that laugh.

"So, what are we wearing today?" Regina, still grinning from ear to ear, stepped into her daughter's room. There, laid out on the bed, was Alexandria's favorite yellow dress, paired with pink rubber boots and a navy blue jeans jacket. Sometimes, she really wondered if their daughter was color blind.

"What do you think, mommy?" Lexi was sitting next to her creation, her legs dangling over the frame of her bed, a big toothy smile on her freckled face.

"I think you got your great fashion sense from your momma," Regina bent down in front of the little redhead and started helping her out of her pj's. "Just don't tell her I said that."

* * *

"Madame Mayor?" Pam Forbes, Regina's longtime secretary, cautiously stepped into the room. She knew her boss had had an exhausting day so far and the news she came with would only make it worse.

"What is it Pam?" Regina sounded tired and just a little snappy.

"Ms. Darling from the kindergarten called. Apparently Alexandria fell from the monkey bars and hit her head."

The mayor had rounded her desk in the fraction of a moment, her dark eyes panicky.

"They brought her to the hospital," Pam hurried to say. "She's fine but probably needs stitches."

"Stitches," Regina uttered, her face suddenly very pale. "I, I'll have to go. Cancel my appointments for the day?"

"Done," Pam said, pushing the mayor's car keys into her hands as well as her jacket. "I'll take care of it. Tell Lexi to get better soon."

"I will, thank you Pam." And then Regina hurried out of her office, shooting her wife a text on the way to her car. Ms. Darling knew to call her with minor emergencies as her wife couldn't just leave the classroom in the middle of a lesson. Still, Regina knew she'd want to know.

R: Lex fell, probably needs stitches. Don't worry though, we'll be fine. On my way to the hospital, will text you once I get there.

"Mommy!" Lexi jumped from the plastic chair she'd been waiting in as soon as her mom walked through the double doors of the hospital. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face, her green eyes red and puffy. A red and angry gash was adorning her pale forehead.

"Hey baby," Regina bent down and picked her up, Alexandria immediately burying her face in her mother's shoulder. "I heard you fell off the monkey bars."

"I did," Lexi sniffed, her little fists bundled in the fabric of Regina's shirt. "It hurts mommy."

"I know baby. But it'll be better soon. And when we're home, you and I will have a princess day, how about that?"

"Can we watch Sleeping Beauty?" Lexi's eyes lit up at the thought of spending the day with her mommy, watching Disney movies. Regina had only recently increased her workload – as a mayor she had duties and she couldn't work from her home office forever – and her daughter still hadn't adapted to the change. It made her extremely clingy but there wasn't another choice really.

"Sure. And I'll even make some cookies."

"Cookies do sound wonderful, don't they Alexandria?" the nurse who had waited with the young girl had approached the pair, giving the mayor a friendly nod. "Hi, I'm Shauna." Regina shook the blonde's hand. "Regina. Nice to meet you. And thank you for sitting with my daughter."

"It was my pleasure, Regina," the young nurse batted her eyelids at the mayor. "She is a sweet child." The nurse blushed under the older woman's intense stare. "The doctor is ready to see you, follow me."

"Kathryn," Regina smiled at her best friend upon entering the examination room. "I thought you were off today."

Lexi wriggled in her arms until Regina finally set her down. "Aunt Kathryn!"

"I am," Kathryn bent down to hug Lexi, kissing her freckled cheek before brushing a few strands of hair aside to take a first look at the wound. "But I heard of Lex's little accident and immediately came here. Only the best doctor for my little love, right?"

"Thank you," the brunette gratefully smiled at her friend.

"This'll definitely need some stitches," Kathryn eventually stated, exchanging a glance with Regina. Then she looked at her nurse. "Shauna, would you go and get Dr. Bear?"

"Of course," Shauna hurried out of the room, her arm not so accidentally brushing Regina's on her way out.

"Regina, really?"

"What?"

"Do you really have to flirt with my nurses?" Kathryn rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Flirt?" Regina's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "I am doing no such thing, Kat."

"Relax Gina, it was a joke," Kathryn laughed and started to gently clean the gash on Alexandria's forehead. "Although I think Shauna really took a liking to you."

"She's probably just being nice," Regina answered right as the nurse in question reentered the room, a stuffed teddy with a stethoscope in her arms.

Regina watched as Lexi happily accepted Dr. Bear and was starting to listen for his heartbeat.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Madame Mayor?" Shauna asked, her tone suggesting so much more than just getting her a glass of water.

Regina felt as the blonde's blue eyes raked over her body and her cheeks turned hot. "No, thank you, I am mar- I am fine..." Regina blushed even more at her slip-up and both the doctor and the nurse grinned at her. "Well, you know where to find me if anything changes," the nurse shot her a meaningful look and left the room.

"Just being nice, Regina, uh-huh," Kathryn chuckled, amused at her friend's blush. Sometimes, she wondered how Regina and Snow had ever gotten together in the first place. Regina was really daft in things concerning romance. It had probably taken more than a few subtle hints on Snow's side.

"So, all done," Kathryn finally announced, grinning at her godchild. "You were really brave today, little Miss."

Lexi looked at her aunt with disbelief. She'd been so engrossed in Dr. Bear, that she hadn't even noticed Kathryn approach with the needle. And Alexandria really hated needles.

"All done?" she asked with a small voice.

"All done," Kathryn confirmed once again. "You look super badass. Now go and take your mommy home, I heard there's a movie waiting for you."

"I'm home," Snow called out upon entering their house in the early afternoon. She took off her coat and set aside her bag, ready to see her two favorite girls. She was about to walk into the living room, when arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Smiling to herself, she turned around in the embrace and gently kissed her wife on the corner of her lips. "I missed you," she whispered, giving Regina another peck.

"Missed you more," Regina felt herself sink into the deep green eyes and pulled her wife ever so much closer.

"How is she?"

"Tired but good as new," Regina buried her nose in Snow's black hair, inhaling deeply. "She fell asleep during the second time of 'Sleeping Beauty', I just took her up to her room."

"So we have some time, huh?" The younger woman grinned at her wife before placing a few kisses on her neck, earning herself a small moan. "I think I should remind you whom you belong to, before you're running away with the nurse."

"She told you!" Regina groaned, her face once more blushing at the mere memory. "I thought she was my best friend."

"She also told me how you were completely oblivious, Regina," Snow continued kissing her neck.

"I totally prefer you making googly eyes at me," Regina breathed out, her hands sliding under her wife's shirt. "I'm blind to all women but you."

* * *

"So you're really adopting another one?" Belle asked, looking at her two friends. They were out having dinner at Granny's together with Ruby and Kathryn. A real girl's night. They usually tried to go out once a month but sometimes their jobs or kids came in between.

"We are," Regina said after exchanging a happy glance with her wife. "But you know how these things are. It took us two years to get Alexandria."

Belle nodded. "Still, I'm looking forward to another little one to spoil. I wish Robert would finally man up. He claims he doesn't feel ready for children yet. For god's sake, he is 42 already. How long am I supposed to wait?"

"I get you Belle, believe me. Frederick and I have been having this exact conversation for a year now. And we already have Lucy after all. Where's the problem with trying for another one?" Kathryn shook her head. "Men."

"Yeah, they really suck sometimes," Ruby chimed in. She'd just broken up with Michael – the third guy to get the boot in as many months – and thought about giving up on dating for the time being. "Maybe I should bat for the other team," she grinned at Regina and Snow, wiggling her brows. "What do you think?"

"Go for it," Snow chuckled before she wrapped one of her arms around Regina in a possessive gesture. "Just remember that this one here's already taken."

"Ah, damn. Way to spoil it for me, Snow."

The five friends laughed. All of them – save Regina – knew that Ruby had actually had a little crush on the mayor before Snow had started wooing her.

"Are Lucy and Alex still mad at each other?" Belle eventually asked, earning herself three tired eyerolls of Regina, Snow and Kathryn.

"They are," Regina shook her head. "I told Alexandria to apologize though and she promised she would. We'll see after tonight." The two girls were both staying with Ashley Boyd tonight, their all time favorite babysitter.

"What even happened?" Ruby asked, hearing of the girls' row for the first time.

"Lucy accidentally stepped on Alex's favorite barbie doll, breaking her neck," Snow grimaced at the memory. Their daughter had been distraught for more than two days and they'd had to organize a funeral for the doll. Luckily, Regina had found the exact same doll in the toy store. Alexandria had named her Annie the II. "Lexi didn't believe it was an accident so she cut off the hair of Lucy's favorite barbie in cold blooded revenge…"

"The drama," Kathryn added, smirking at their daughters' antics. "I really do hope they'll make up soon though; Lucy's a real brat right now."

"Amen," Regina said, thinking of Alex's behavior just yesterday. "Lexi too."

A few hours later they drove to Kathryn and Frederick's place where the two children had been staying together with their sitter. Frederick was still out with his friends so it was Ashley who opened the door to the three women.

"They fell asleep a little while ago," the young blonde said, motioning to the two girls sleeping on the couch. They were sleeping peacefully, their hands joined in the middle.

Kathryn, Snow and Regina felt a rush of warmth rush through their bodies at the welcome sight. Obviously, the two girls had apologized to each other and made up.

"They sat each in another corner of the room for an hour, staring at each other when they thought the other one didn't look," Ashley explained, indicating the living room. "Lexi apologized as soon as their eyes finally met and they've been playing with 'Annie II' and 'Cancer Sara' ever since. Annie II also declared Sara as healed and promised to make her a pink wig. I think the pink wig finally sealed the deal."

Each woman grinning, Regina approached the couch and carefully picked up her sleeping daughter. She and Snow whispered their goodbyes to Kathryn and Ashley and made their way back to their home. Tonight, life was good.

* * *

 **Four months later**

When Regina came home late a few months later – how she hated those town meetings! – the house was dark and quiet. She checked her watch even though she knew it couldn't be that late. 8:36 p.m.. Neither one of her girls would usually be asleep at such a time. Weird.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she turned the hallway light on and climbed up the stairs. "Snow?" she called out but didn't receive it an answer.

She quickly checked Lexi's room and found it empty. Maybe they had gone out?

Wondering about her girls' whereabouts, she approached their own bedroom. She would try to reach her wife's phone but not before finally exchanging those suit pants for jerseys.

When Regina opened the door to the master bedroom she found herself unable to move, to talk, even to breathe.

All around the room candles were lit. Soft music was playing. And on the bed… on the bed was her beautiful wife, wearing a new set of black lace lingerie, a coquettish smile on her lips.

"Welcome home, baby," she whispered, holding out a hand for her to take.

Regina visibly gulped but finally found herself able to move. Wide-eyed, she took the offered hand, willingly letting herself be pulled onto the bed. Immediately Snow sat on her lap and met her lips with a passionate kiss.

When they had to come up for air, Snow must've read the question in her wife's dark eyes. Without a word, she reached for a piece of paper – a letter? – on her nightstand and held it out for Regina to take.

Curiously, Regina took the paper and started to read it, all the while deliciously aware of her wife's nearly naked body nestled up to her own.

'Dear Mrs. and Mrs. Mills,

We are happy to inform you that we have found another child ready for you to adopt…

…

Flores & Brooks, adoption agency'

Regina didn't even read the details. After the first few lines, she had tossed the letter aside and joined her lips with Snow's.

"Let's make a baby," she said with a breathy voice, cupping one of the younger woman's breasts.

"Let's," Snow echoed, feverishly starting to tear the clothes from her wife's body. Tonight, it was only them, an empty house, and the promise of another child. She had to feel her, flesh against flesh, lips against lips, fingers entangled in each other until they became one.

* * *

 **About 3 1/2 years later**

Snow was sitting on a park bench, enjoying the first warm rays of spring and watching her kids. Currently, Lexi was helping her 4-year-old brother to reach the monkey bars and she couldn't help but think about the little incident over three and a half years ago. Hopefully, Matthew wouldn't share his big sister's story after today. She remembered how scared she had been upon receiving Regina's text and how relieved when she'd sent her a photo from the hospital, showing a band-aided Lexi with red and puffy eyes but a little smirk on her lips, Regina and Kathryn in the background, being silly.

Too bad she had to work today. It was a Saturday but sometimes, being the mayor, Regina had to go into the office on the weekends. Luckily, it didn't happen all that often.

"Momma, look!" little Matty called over to her, sitting atop the monkey bars, Lexi responsibly holding onto his leg, making sure he didn't fall.

"Wow," Snow grinned at her children even though her stomach was in knots at seeing her little boy this high. "You can almost reach the clouds baby. Just make sure you hold on tight."

The little brunette boy smiled and nodded, his hands securely attached to the bars. Where Lexi was wild and confident, Matty was shy and thoughtful. The two children couldn't be any more different than they were but they loved each other deeply, always sort of balancing each other out.

"Hi," Snow looked to her side to see that a woman had approached her. She was blond and wore a red leather jacket that Snow immediately knew Regina would disapprove of. A boy no older than ten was accompanying her. "I'm Emma Swan and this is my son Henry. We just moved to Storybrooke."

"I'm Snow Mills," Snow got up and took the woman's offered hand. "It is nice to meet you both, Storybrooke is a beautiful town for families. You made a good choice by moving here."

"Yes, that's what we hope," Emma said, giving her a somewhat awkward smile. Somehow, Snow felt as though she knew the other woman. But it couldn't be. She'd never in her life left Storybrooke's confines. Regina had brought both of their babies home.

"That book looks interesting, I'm quite a lover of fairytales myself," Snow motioned to the huge book she'd noticed the boy was carrying.

"They're not just fairytales," Henry said earnestly, strengthening his grip on the book.

Snow raised a brow but said nothing. Imagination was always a good thing for kids to have.

* * *

AN: Here we are. I hope you liked the introductory extra long chapter. Next chapter, the drama's slowly about to unfold, after all, we know what will happen now that Emma's moved to town. Also, I have a little question for you. Do you prefer Neal or Hook as the man on Emma's side?

Please Review, Follow & Favorite if you like the story. It's the only 'payment' I get for writing this - and I love it.


	2. Late-night call

All right, so as I left you guys hanging for such a long time, I'll give you what else I've written up so far and call it 'Chapter 2'. Thanks for the 2 reviews - I love them. May many more join them. ;)

Anyways, I'm so heading to bed now - it's almost 2 a.m here. Thankfully I do not have to get up early or go to work today. I wish my eyes weren't so tired, else I'd totally continue writing. I'm on a roll! Hope it holds on.

Yours, np.

* * *

When Snow got home from the park in the late afternoon, two very tired kids in tow, she was pleasantly surprised to find Regina already at home and waiting for them.

"Mommy!" Her ears rang from the excited squeals as the children bounded into their mother's arms. Snow watched as Regina peppered their faces with kisses, her heart growing warm at the display.

"Is it my turn yet?" she asked with mock huffiness, her hands on her hips.

Giggling, Lexi and Matthew let go of their older mother and ran out of the room.

"C'mere," Regina smiled at her wife and pulled her into a tight embrace. "You know you never have to wait for it to be your turn." She pecked Snow's cheek. "Next time, just tackle them down."

"Regina!" Snow chuckled, relaxing further into her wife's arms. There was no place on earth she felt safer than with Regina.

"I love you," Regina smiled, her lips finally finding Snow's.

"I love you, too. More than words can say."

"Ewww." It was obvious the kids had come back to the living room.

"Are you going to snog?" Lexi asked, green eyes wide, nose wrinkled in question, one hand covering her little brother's eyes.

"Little goofballs. I'll cherish the day when I'll be asking you that very question," Regina laughed. "And I'll make sure to have your momma record it with her video camera. Oh, you'll be so horrified!"

"I'll never snog anyone, mommy," Lexi stated with conviction, arms now crossed in front of her chest. Matty nodded his agreement.

"We'll see about that, princess," Snow grinned, extracting herself from her wife's arms. Then she turned to Regina. "Are you making dinner tonight?"

"I am," Regina winked. "I'm making your favorite. Lasagna."

"Mhm," Snow approved, her mouth watering at the thought of her wife's lasagna. "I might just be snogging with you later."

"Ewww, momma," Matty protested, earning himself a proud look from his big sister.

"Yes, ewwww," Alexandria added, making a face.

Both women smirked at their children's antics.

"All right you two, it's bath time," Snow eventually announced and ushered the siblings out of the living room – although not after giving Regina another kiss. "We don't want to be late for mommy's lasagna, do we?"

SQSQSQ

That night, Regina found it hard to fall asleep. There wasn't anything wrong – everything was perfect actually – but somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that something world rendering would happen soon. She couldn't explain it, nor could she get rid of it. Instead of overthinking it though, she turned to her side and watched Snow's face. Tonight was a full moon and her wife's pale face was bathed in moonlight, making her look almost otherworldly. With her eyes she traced the fine contours of her eyebrows, the form of her slightly open lips, and tried counting her lashes.

Regina often wondered how she'd gotten so lucky. She had a good job, a diverse group of close friends, a gorgeous wife and two beautiful children. She and Snow hardly ever argued and if they did, one of them usually apologized shortly after – they just couldn't stay angry with each other. Life couldn't be better if she asked for it. A loving smile on her lips, she gently pushed a hair out of Snow's face before snuggling up to the younger woman, their noses almost touching, their breaths intermingling. And with a happy expression on her own face, she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Her phone woke her only a couple of hours later. Sleepy, Regina fished for the vibrating device and hurriedly brought it to her ear. Fortunately, Snow wasn't easily woken.

"Hello?" she whispered into the phone, not having checked the caller ID. She had already made it out of the bedroom and into the bathroom when the caller answered.

"Regina, thank god!" It was Belle and she sounded panicky.

"Belle, honey, what's wrong?" Regina worriedly asked, already slipping out of her nightie.

"I'm… I think my water just broke… and Robert-"

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll be there in five. Are you at home?"

"Yes… I- thank you Regina, I didn't know who else to call." Regina could almost feel the younger woman's relief.

"That's what friends are for. Do you want me to stay on the phone till I get there?"

"No. Just- hurry?"

"I will, see you soon." Regina hung up and quickly hurried back into the bedroom. She considered waking Snow but decided against it. She had an early morning and wouldn't be able to come with her anyway because of the kids. So instead, she used the screen of her phone to find herself some clothes without turning on the light and decided to just write her a note. She took a pair of jeans, a dark shirt and some underwear to the bathroom, changed in the matter of seconds, and rummaged around through her purse. Finally, she found a pen and a piece of paper, an old parking ticket.

She hastily scribbled a note, 'Belle's having the baby and Robert's not home. Taking her to the hospital. I love you. XO. Regina', and placed it on her pillow. A minute later, she was on her way to Belle's.

"Come on, honey, I know you can do it. It's just one more push," Regina held Belle's hand – or rather the other way around – and tried to spur on her weary friend. Belle had been in labour for the past six hours now and was ready to have it over with. Regina had been in the delivery room with Kathryn both times because Frederick couldn't see blood without getting sick or fainting so she was used to the noises, the smells, and the pressure on her hand. But whereas Kathryn's babies had been fast as soon as her water broke, Belle's little boy was taking his sweet time.

Regina's words must've given Belle new strength because before she knew it, a newborn's cry echoed from the walls. Soon, happy tears were streaming down her friend's face as she held her child for the very first time.

"He's beautiful, Belle," Regina kissed the top of the new mama's head. "Robert will be so proud. Which name did you finally decide on?"

"Adam," Belle beamed at her friend. "Adam Gold."

SQSQSQ

When Regina got back from the hospital, she was more than ready for bed. But, alas her responsibilities as Storybrooke's mayor were awaiting her in her office. She quickly freshened up and exchanged her casual clothes for a pale grey dress, a blazer and heels. She wished she would've gotten home just a little earlier – she felt symptoms of withdrawal, not having seen her three favorite people in the world this morning – but settled for shooting her wife a text accompanied by a picture of herself holding baby Adam.

R: Just got back home and am on my way to work now. I miss you. Oh and may I present to you Adam Gold. He's so tiny! I love you.

Sighing, Regina put the phone away and left the house once more. Today would be a very long day.

* * *

Snow's phone lit up on her desk and she hastily reached for it, expecting it to be a message from Regina. Luckily, she had a minute to spare as her students were currently working on their bird houses. She smiled as she read the text and even wider as she took in the picture. She knew it was wrong but she found herself focusing on Regina instead of the little boy in her arms. Her wife looked unnaturally beautiful for being as tired out as she had to be. A brilliant smile was softening her features and her eyes pulled her in even through the photo. 'I'm so lucky,' she thought to herself before she let her fingers fly over the screen, quickly replying to her wife.

S: Couldn't tear my eyes from your face, my love. Adam is cute though. Don't work too much today. I love you, too.

"Mrs. Mills," one of the kids called for her as soon as she'd hit send. Still carrying the image of her wife in her mind, she nodded at the boy and made her way to his desk. Time to build those bird houses.

* * *

"Madame Mayor," Pam Forbes walked into Regina's office, carrying a load of papers. "These need your signature."

Regina tiredly nodded at her secretary who instantly placed the stack on her desk. "Are there any more meetings today?"

"No, none."

"We'll finish up early today then. You can leave right now, I won't need you for this." Regina pointed at the papers. "I'll look through them and then I'll go home myself. Have a good evening."

"Thank you," the secretary smiled at her boss, looking forward to getting home early. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as Pam Forbes was out of the room, Regina allowed herself the groan she'd been holding in. She hated the amount of paperwork that came with her job. Sighing, she took another sip of her coffee and got started. If she was fast, maybe she'd be on her way home – and to her bed – in half an hour.

45 minutes later, Regina finally stepped outside of her office building. She deeply inhaled the fresh air and made her way to her car. She grimaced when she noticed that another car – a garish yellow bug that looked about ready to fall apart – was blocking her own. 'Great, just what I needed.'

She tossed her stuff into her Mercedes-Benz and let her eyes wander over her surroundings, trying to find the owner of the obnoxious death trap. Seeing no one who possibly owned the bug, she started honking.

Finally, a blonde came running out of the nearby coffee shop.

"I'm so sorry, I was only getting a-"

"Move your death trap away this minute," Regina cut the woman off, giving her her best mayoral glare. "Next time I'll have you towed off!"

Huffing, she climbed into her own driver's seat and waited for the woman to pull out. As soon as she was free, she drove off, giving the woman another angry look for good measure. Did people not think anymore? Well, but what could she really expect from a woman in a red pleather jacket…

* * *

She was still slightly pissed when she got home even though her mood instantly lightened when Lexi was opening the door for her, jumping into her arms. Matthew was probably taking his afternoon nap.

"Mommy, you're early!" Alexandria happily exclaimed, wrapping her legs around Regina's waist, letting herself be carried inside. Regina always wondered nowadays when she'd gotten so heavy. Her little princess was not so little anymore and her 7th birthday was just five weeks away.

"Regina!" Snow walked up to the mother-daughter pair and gently plucked Lexi from her wife's arms. It was obvious that Regina was exhausted and she felt her heart flutter at the thankful crooked smile she received in return. "Welcome home, baby." Snow kissed the corner of Regina's mouth, feeling the way her lips morphed into a smile at the touch of her lips.

"Hello, gorgeous," Regina kissed her back before sheepishly meeting her wife's green eyes. "Would it be terribly ru-"

"Go, Gina. Just go. Take a nap, I'll wake you up once dinner's ready."

"I love you."

"Love you more. Now go before I keep you for myself."

Regina grinned, kissed both Lex and Snow on their cheeks and started ascending the stairs.

She was halfway to their bedroom when she peeked into Matthew's room and decided to snuggle up to her baby boy. Carefully, so as not to disturb the sleeping toddler, she crawled into bed behind him and buried her nose in his soft brown curls. The back of his head still smelled like baby and it was one of the most comforting smells she knew. Her head had barely hit the pillow when she fell asleep.

* * *

AN: No real drama yet but Emma and Regina's first meeting wasn't the best.. What'cha think?

As of now: Hook 2 - Neal 0


	3. Cinnamon Cocoa

So, my muse has been kind to me, helping me write the third chapter of this installment. I do hope you like this story so far. Thanks for the reviews - they were lovely.

np

* * *

Later that night – in her own bed and her arms wrapped around her wife – Regina had a horrible nightmare.

In her dream, she was the Evil Queen in some kind of fantasy land. Hundreds of black plated soldiers were under her command, pillaging villages and burning many of them to the ground. And all for finding one person: Snow White. Her dark heart did a happy jump at the thought of crushing Snow's innocent one with her own fingers. Soon, she would kill the one who had betray-

"Regina, wake up, baby," Snow's worried voice shattered the dream and pulled her back to reality. Regina's frightened eyes settled on her wife, instantly relaxing. "Hi," Snow gently caressed her sweaty face. "Welcome back, you had a nightmare."

Regina just stared at the pale, loving face above her own, still struggling with the conflicting emotions the dream had roused in her mind. Her heart knew perfectly what it felt though and so she reached out and pulled her wife on top of her, holding her close, reveling in her smell and warmth.

"That must've been some dream," Snow willingly let herself be held in her wife's strong arms, their bodies molding together in the fierce embrace. "You were trashing about, calling out my name."

Regina just nodded against Snow's chest. She did not want to talk about that dream. She just wanted to hold her, knowing she was safe and going nowhere. Listening to her heartbeat, she found that she much preferred the organ where it was, where it belonged.

Soon, both of them fell back asleep, bodies entwined and hearts beating in sync.

* * *

"Hey, congratulations, mama," Snow beamed at one of her oldest friends as she entered the hospital room, Regina and the children close behind her. She hugged Belle for a long moment and gave Robert a pat on his shoulder before approaching the crib with the sleeping infant. "He's absolutely adorable!" she exclaimed, looking at the brown haired baby boy.

"For Adam," Matthew shyly smiled at Belle, handing her two balloons, one blue and one pink.

"He thought little Adam might prefer pink anyway," Regina explained before she hugged Robert, the proud father. Most of their friends didn't really get along with the older man but Regina had always thought of him as a kindred spirit. "Congrats, man," she smirked at him, seeing how much he already loved his child after one look at him. "And to think you didn't want to be a father."

"Can I hold him?" Lexi bounced up and down in front of the crib, her usual excited self showing.

Snow looked at Belle who nodded. Carefully, she extracted the baby from his little bed. After cuddling him for a few moments, she ordered Alexandria to take a seat in one of the chairs. Then she slowly placed the baby on her daughter's legs. "Don't hold him too tight," she advised after a few seconds. "Good."

Regina smiled at the picture her little family made, Lexi holding the little baby, Matthew and Snow standing beside her, all of them looking at baby Adam.

"You did great," she whispered to Belle, not wanting to interrupt the moment.

Belle beamed up at her. "As did you. Thank you for being there Regina, I hope your hand has recovered." Belle blushed at remembering her death grip.

"Yeah, thank you for being there when I couldn't," Robert added, giving his friend a thankful smile. He was disappointed that he had missed the birth but at least Regina had been there to comfort his wife. Business in Boston had taken him out of town.

"So when will you be able to leave the hospital?" Snow had brought little Adam with her and placed him into Belle's arms. Then she stepped behind Regina, bringing her arms around her middle and resting her chin on her shoulder. For this very reason she'd always loved being just that little taller than her wife.

"Tomorrow," Belle responded with glee. She was ready to leave this place. "I'm so happy to go home."

"I bet," Snow smiled but more at Regina's hands now covering her own than the happy news. After all these years, she was still head over heels in love with her wife and she didn't think that feeling would ever lessen or vanish.

"About that," Robert chimed in, his eyes finding Regina's. "Would you mind helping me paint the nursery later? I didn't get a chance to do it yet, business has been rather time-consuming as of lately." He gave his wife an apologetic half-smile.

"Sure, count me in."

"Great. Thank you. He'll be sleeping with us for the first few weeks but I'd like his room to be ready for him."

* * *

Thus, just a few hours later, Regina found herself painting walls in shades of grey and yellow, sharing an amicable silence with her friend. The routine of the activity gave her time to think and unbidden, her mind wandered back to the dream she'd had this morning. She knew it was utter rubbish but it still bothered her. How could her mind even fabricate such a silly thing?

"You all right Regina?" Robert's voice pulled her back from her thoughts.

"I- yes. I think so." He raised a brow at her in disbelief. He'd always known when something was bothering her. "I had this weird dream," she eventually added, rolling her own eyes at her silliness, at what she was about to say. "I know it doesn't mean anything but… I don't know, I can't forget it. It's like this has become a memory instead of a dream, you know?"

"What was it about?" Robert Gold asked with piqued interest.

"I… it really is stupid. I was some Evil Queen – a witch at that – and I wanted nothing more than to kill Snow. Who wasn't my wife by the way, but my stepdaughter, just as in that fairytale." Regina couldn't help but laugh at her own words once she'd ended her story. "Silly, right?"

"Indeed," her friend said, although his heart wasn't in it. He didn't tell her, but just yesterday, he'd had a rather similar dream himself. 'Rumpelstiltskin,' he thought, furrowing his brows. In no way was he a little angry man jumping around a fire. Fairytales were just that – tales.

* * *

 **A few days later.**

Regina and Snow had a child-free day – both of them were spending the Saturday with Kathryn, Frederick and their two kids – and started it off with having breakfast at Granny's.

Kissing Snow on the cheek, Regina left their booth and headed to the counter to order their breakfast.

"Morning Rubes," Regina greeted her friend. Ruby had wanted to move away time and again over the years but she just couldn't bear to leave her grandmother, so she still helped her out on most days, waiting the tables while Granny cooked.

"The usual?" Ruby wanted to know, knowing the Mills' order by heart.

"You got it," Regina sat down on one of the bar stools to chat with her friend while she waited for their meals. "And don't forget the cinnamon."

"Have I ever?" Ruby laughed, making a disgusted face. "I really don't get it. Cinnamon and hot cocoa?"

"It's better than you think," a new voice joined the conversation. Regina found it to be the owner of the yellow bug. "It is my favorite."

"Emma, hi," Ruby happily greeted the intruder. Then she motioned to Regina who found it hard not to grimace. "This is my friend, Regina, she's the-"

"The mayor, I know," the blonde butted in. "We've met."

"Indeed we have," Regina drawled unimpressed. "And you are?"

"My name's Emma. Emma Swan. My son Henry, my boyfriend and I just moved to Storybrooke about three weeks ago." The blonde held out her hand, daring Regina to take it. "New start?"

Regina sighed but decided to give the annoying woman a second chance. Taking her hand, she repeated, "New start. Welcome to my town."

SQSQSQ

"I see you've met Emma," Snow said as Regina sat back down, saying that Ruby would bring their order in a minute.

"I did, I suppose. And it wasn't the first time either. She blocked my car with her own the day of Adam's birth." Regina gave her wife a questioning look. "How do you know her though?"

"Met her on the playground the other day, along with her son Henry. They seem to be pretty nice."

"I guess," Regina said, still unconvinced. "She drinks her cocoa just like you by the way. Didn't think I'd ever see that day."

"It's not as bad as you think, Gina. You should just try it, you know?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Regina winked. She'd tried it on more than one occasion but it just wasn't for her.

* * *

 **The next day.**

"So how about we make some cookies?" Regina smiled at the four kids standing in front of her. Today, she and Snow had agreed to watch Lucy and Maggie along with their own two whirlwinds.

"Chocolate chip?" Lexi and Lucy asked simultaneously, high-fiving each other.

"Sure, whichever you like. What about the two of you?" she shifted her gaze at the two younger kids and smiled to herself at seeing little Maggie's hand safely tucked into Matty's. The three-year-old adored their son.

The two just nodded, agreeing with the girls' choice.

"All right, let's get to work then," Regina rolled up the sleeves of her shirt. "With four helpers these cookies will be the best ever made."

Eagerly, the four helped Regina make the dough. They were just cutting out the cookies when they heard a little outcry from upstairs.

"Watch the little ones, will you? And do not turn on the oven before I'm back," Regina told Lexi and Lucy, getting earnest nods in return. "I'll just go check on Snow."

SQSQSQ

"Snow?" Regina called out once she'd climbed the stairs but didn't get an answer. A full swing panic nearing, she checked every room until she found her wife in the bathroom. Snow sat on the tiles, staring at her hand.

"Hon?" Regina quietly asked, crouching down next to her. "Are you all right? What happened?" No answer.

Finally, Regina looked at the pale hand and saw a bleeding cut marring the formerly unharmed flesh of her palm. A fallen shattered glass was strewn over the entire bathroom floor. "Honey you're hurt!"

Quickly, she rummaged through one of the cabinets, taking out the antiseptic, bandaids and a bandage. These things in hand, she sat down next to the still silent Snow. The silence was starting to get to her.

"Honey, you're scaring me," Regina pleaded with her wife to talk, to say anything at all. Eventually, Snow lifted her head and met Regina's worried eyes.

"Regina?" she asked, her voice holding more than just a question. The green eyes were boring into their opposite as if they were seeing her for the very first time.

And as those green eyes seemed to peer into her very soul, something long forgotten awoke from its slumber.

The memories came crashing back in a wave, threatening to engulf her in the violent maelstrom. Pain, guilt and regret settled deep in Regina's chest, pressing heavily against her rapidly beating heart.

"No," she croaked out, frightened dark eyes looking at the woman in front of her. She sprang from the floor, her eyes wildly flicking around the room, searching for an escape. There really wasn't one. Just like that glass, her perfect life has shattered in the matter of a single second. "No- I… Snow…"

The younger woman had diverted her gaze. Once more, she was staring at her own hand.

Tears in her eyes, Regina escaped in a whirl of purple smoke. It wouldn't be good for her to stay. Her wife- no, Snow White was afraid of her, probably disgusted of the thought of having spent the past years by her side. The past 28 years. 28 years that she'd had to spent without the man she loved and the child she'd just given birth to. All because of her. If Snow didn't hate her for this, Regina was sure to make up for it with her own self-hatred. "What have I done?"

* * *

AN: And thus it begins. The moment we've all dreaded but waited for is here. Thoughts?

What do you think about the relationships/friendships in the story? Too much? What about all the little ones? Tell me. Your reviews are my writers' ambrosia ;-)

On another note: Did you guys see the season finale yet (S05)? I loved the interaction between Regina and Snow, the shared looks, and they way Snow didn't leave Regina on the roof. Those two have serious chemistry! SnowQueen rules.

Hook 2 - Neal 1.


	4. 28 years

Thanks for the lovely reviews. To answer some of them:

1\. Of course Regina is friendly and open - why wouldn't she be? She's found love and happiness and doesn't remember a thing (Daniel, being evil, etc.) Well, she does of course remember now, poor gal.

2\. Lucy and Maggie are Kathryn and Frederick's children.

3\. The curse got slowly broken through Emma's arrival/homecoming. After that, people started to have flashbacks and dreams. As of now, everyone remembers.

Anyone say 'drama'? Here goes.

np.

* * *

Snow woke from her stupor about ten minutes later when four worried little faces appeared in the doorframe.

Little Matthew was the first to speak up. "Are you hurt momma?" His grey eyes welled up with tears. "Where's mommy?"

Snow wanted to but still couldn't find the strength to answer. Instead, she held out her hand, beckoning her baby boy closer. In an instant, Matthew was on her lap, clinging to her shirt.

"Where's mommy?" Lexi repeated her brother's seemingly innocent question, looking around the bathroom.

Thankfully, the doorbell chimed before she even had the chance to try and say anything.

"I'll go check," Lexi announced, both Lucy and Maggie following after her.

A few seconds later, Kathryn stood where the children had been only a moment ago.

"Oh Snow," she breathed out, cowering on the floor next to the obviously shocked woman. Silently, she reached out for the antiseptic Regina had left behind and swiftly cleaned the small wound. Matthew carefully watched as she placed a bandaid on top.

"There, your momma will be as good as new in no time," Kathryn tried to cheer the little boy up. "Now go down and join the girls, will you? Uncle Frederick brought ice cream."

At the thought of having ice cream, Matty finally let go of Snow and bounded down the stairs to join the others.

Kathryn however pulled a passive Snow to her feet and walked her to the bedroom, gently pushing her until she sat on the bed.

"Snow," she quietly asked, looking into the woman's absent eyes, trying to convey the importance of what she was about to say. "Where is Regina? Snow? Please, if you know, tell me, I can't even begin to understand what she – what the both of you – must be feeling." Silence. "Snow? She needs her best friend."

"I- I don't know," Snow's voice broke. The chaos in her head was overwhelming but now, one thought stuck out like red lipstick usually did in her pale face. Regina. She had turned away, distanced herself from her. Sobs shook her next words. "I- I don't know Kathryn. I- I didn't- ...Find her. I beg you."

"I will, promise," Kathryn gave her a weak smile and shortly touched her cheek. "I'll find her. You rest and try to get some of your mind sorted. Frederick's downstairs, he'll stay with the children."

* * *

Regina was sitting on a rock close to the t(r)oll bridge, throwing one after the other pebble into the river. She wondered what Snow was doing and if she'd already reunited with David and Emma. Emma. Something had struck her as familiar about the blonde woman with the cheap leather jacket and now she knew what it had been. The eyes. They were all Snow.

Lexi and Matty – did they already know her true identity? Did they despise her for what she'd been, what she was? For what she'd done to their mother and others? She knew how children their age saw the world in black and white. For them, she would now be the villain and the mere thought broke her heart. She remembered all the times they'd watched Disney movies together and how Lexi had rooted for the Evil Queen, Maleficent, Ursula and all the other villains to be killed. She'd be devastated, finding out her mommy was The Evil Queen of evil queens, worst villain of them all.

"Regina!" She watched as Kathryn – or rather Princess Abigail – ran toward her, all the while careful not to stumble over a stone or root.

'Here goes,' Regina thought, expecting the woman to scream and rage at her.

Instead, Regina was surprised to find the other woman throwing herself into her, hugging her close. Didn't she know?

"Kath- Abigail – don't you-"

"Uh, let's forget I was ever called that. I much prefer Kathryn," the blonde groaned and eventually let go of her friend.

"You remember?" Kathryn nodded. "And yet you're still here, hugging me?" Regina was flummoxed.

"Course I am, silly," Kathryn said with vehemence. "You're my best friend. We met in the Enchanted Forest for what? Five minutes? Yet now, I have known you, Regina, not the Evil Queen, for a whole lifetime. I've been your friend for the past 28 years, I'm Lexi's godmother and you're Lucy's. You helped me through labour twice… should I go on?"

Regina shook her head, a lone tear trailing down her cheek. "You're my best friend Regina," Kathryn repeated for good measure. "Nothing will ever change that, certainly not the fact that your little curse is broken. Just – don't ever call me Abigail again, all right?"

"I think I'll manage," Regina choked out, voice heavy with unshed tears but slightly smiling. "I'm so lucky to have you." And then, she finally reciprocated the embrace.

"So," Kathryn said after a while. "What a mess, huh?"

The two friends were now sitting next to each other on a fallen log.

Regina nodded. "You can say that again."

"What are you going to do now, Regina?"

"What do you mean?"

"About Snow. What are you going to do about her, your family?"

"Do I even still have one?" Regina sounded defeated. "I don't know how I can ever look into her eyes again, Kat. And apparently so does she. She-"

"- loves you," Kathryn finished her sentence. "And don't you say anything else. Do you think Snow will just pretend the last 28 years didn't happen? 27 of whom she spent married to you? The two of you didn't wake up married in this new world. You had only started dating and both of you could've ended things numerous times along the way. But you didn't because you loved each other."

"But do we – I mean, is it real? Can it even be real Kathryn? She was married and had just given birth to her child when she was whisked away. She would have never chosen this life if she hadn't lost her memory. And now that she remembers everything, how could she forget?"

"She won't forget," Kathryn agreed and Regina's face fell. "But this is Snow White we're talking about. She may not forget but I am sure she could find it in herself to forgive you, to love you. The question is, do you?"

"Do I what?" Regina was looking at Kathryn with equal amounts of hope and fear.

"Do you love her? Is it real for you? Do you forgive yourself – can you forget?"

"I–" Regina broke off, deciding to think about the questions for a moment. She didn't know if she ever could forgive herself, if she could forget and live in the present. But one thing, she did know as clear as a mild summer's day. She saw Snow's soft features in her mind, her shiny green eyes, her cute little nose and the curve of her lips. She saw her smiling back at her the way she so often did… " I do." And she said it with the conviction of a woman who knew that what she said was the absolute truth. "For me, it is real. I do. I do love her."

"Then fight for your girl Regina," Kathryn spoke with emphasis. "Do not give up before you've even tried. She might just surprise you." She took Regina's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "As for Alexandria and Matthew – they will learn the truth and I think it is important that they do. But no matter what, you raised these two. They will always love you. You and Snow both. And they'll stay your children, call you mommy. Don't ever think they could just stop to love you – they couldn't even if they wanted to. Which they don't." The blonde woman got to her feet and pulled Regina up with her. "Now. I'd be forever grateful if you did your thing and magicked us back to your house."

* * *

"Mommy!" The purple smoke still hung in the air as Matthew threw himself into his mother's arms, seemingly unfazed at the magic happening in front of him. For the little boy, it wouldn't have made a difference if his mommy had appeared riding on top of a pink elephant – he was just glad to have her back.

"Hey little prince," Regina had a heart time holding back her tears at the relief that washed over her. For Matthew, apparently not a thing had changed. Although, he probably didn't yet know about the whole 'Evil Queen' part. Still, Kathryn's words had given her new strength and confidence. She would not lose her little boy.

After a while of holding Matty, Regina looked up, finding Lexi's freckled face staring at her with unsure hesitation. Trying not to overthink it, she held out one of her arms, silently begging for Lexi to join them.

And she did. A wide smile appeared on her beautiful face and the redhead bounded towards her mother and brother, letting herself be absorbed into the hug.

Eventually, she softly said, "That was really cool, mommy, the whole purple smoke thing. Can I come with you next time?"

And Regina smiled for she knew that at least her relationship with her kids hadn't and wouldn't change in the near future. "I'll take you as often as you want to, sweetheart. Promise."

"And me?" little Matty chimed in.

"You too, baby boy, you too."

Kathryn and her family silently watched as Regina reunited with her children. After a while, she motioned for Frederick, Lucy and Maggie to follow her and together they left the Mills residence, knowing that for now, things were looking up. Kathryn just hoped that there would be a happy ending for Regina and Snow as well.

SQSQSQ

Shortly after the Midas family had left, a tired but relieved Snow found herself leaning against the doorframe, watching Regina and the children.

Feeling eyes on her, Regina looked up and met green eyes, both their expressions unreadable.

"Can you two give momma and me a moment to talk?" Regina quietly requested and the children ran out of the room, giving their momma a smile on their way out. As soon as they heard the little feet climbing the stairs, both women parted their lips to talk.

"I-"

"You-"

They chuckled, the tension and nervousness almost palpable.

And that was it. Seeing the uncertainty in the dark brown eyes, Snow couldn't hold back any longer. She crossed the living room with a few hasty steps and flung herself into Regina's arms which immediately wrapped themselves around her back in a familiar motion that felt so much like home.

"Regina, I–"

"Snow!" A man's voice ultimately destroyed the moment and stopped whatever it was that Snow had wanted to say. Both of the women pulled back from each other and stared at the man who had entered their house. Blonde, blue eyes, handsome. David. "I've found you," he called out, his eyes laughing. Then, Regina helplessly watched as he pulled the woman she loved into his arms and kissed her.

She didn't wait to see if Snow kissed him back. Didn't wait to find out what would happen. With a wave of her hand she disappeared from the scene.

* * *

"David, stop!" Snow extracted herself from his arms. The few seconds where his lips had been on her own had felt somewhat familiar yet strange and wrong at the same time. Her thoughts were going in circles; telling her that this was her rightful husband, the man she should love, telling her that her- that Regina was missing from her side and that she should go after her… she didn't know what to do, what to think. The past 28 years were time stolen from her and David, stolen from Emma. Emma whom she so longed to see now that she knew… Yet she knew that she wouldn't want to miss any one moment, wouldn't want to miss one memory of Lexi and Matty, wouldn't want to miss a moment of her and being with her. And right know, looking at the pained expression on David's face, she felt so incredibly guilty.

"I- I can't do this, David," she tried to explain but didn't really know how to start. She opened her mouth to try again, when Lexi walked into the room.

"Matty's in his bed, sleeping," she announced before looking up and taking note of the stranger. She'd never seen this man before. "Momma?" Alexandria asked, confusion lacing her voice. "Who is that? And where is mommy? Did you argue?"

"No, no baby, we didn't argue," Snow was quick to say, bending down in front of her distraught daughter. "She'll be back home later, I promise."

Lexi nodded. Her momma had never lied to her and she would definitely never break a promise.

"That man is-" Snow needed a moment to find the right words but finally decided that there wasn't a right word to describe the mess she found herself in. "-is David," she simply said. "A very old friend of mine."

"He doesn't look that old," Lexi pointed out, her brows furrowed.

"It's just a thing you say," Snow smiled at her eldest child. "It means I've known him for a long time."

"So Lucy's my old friend?"

"You got it, Lex."

The almost seven-year-old smiled, happy at having learned something new. "I'm Alexandria Mills," she then introduced herself to the strange man the way her mother's had taught her to. Snow watched as David's eyes widened in horrified recognition.

"You married her? Of all people?" David spat out, furious at the notion of his wife together with that person. "What did she-"

"David!" Snow interrupted him, now a glare of her own on her face. "Not in front of our daughter." Then she turned to Lexi and told her to wait for her upstairs. Alexandria nodded but gave Mr. David a scowl before she left the room. She did not like that man or how he talked about her mommy. She really hoped he would go home soon and leave them alone.

"You married Regina, Snow?" David couldn't get it into his head. It was just too much. He had been in some coma for 28 years while his wife fucked their enemy and started a family?

"It was the curse David, I was already with her when I 'woke up' here in Storybrooke!" Snow yelled back, her feelings all over the place. "It's not like I chose to marry her!"

After her words there was a moment of silence. Then it was shattered by a loud thump behind her. Turning around, she first saw the dropped plastic bag with takeout from Granny's on the floor, then the figure standing behind it.

Regina. And her face looked as if someone had just plunged a dagger through her heart. And in a way, that was exactly what had happened. Tears ran down Regina's cheeks and a heartbreaking sob escaped her throat. "Good to know," she whispered with a broken voice, her eyes now averted. "I wish you the best." Then she once more disappeared, not hearing the way Snow desperately called after her, begged her to come back.

* * *

AN: You guys are so spoiled. 4 chapters in 2 days. Hope you liked it.

From the reviews I've gathered that most of you prefer Hook. So be it. For all of the others - that does not mean Neal can't be in the story after all ;)


	5. I do

I know some of you have been waiting for this - especially after the way I left you hanging at the end of last chapter ;) So here it is. As always, enjoy, follow, favorite & review. I love reading your input and I really liked the review from the guest calling themself 'Musings/Thoughts' - that's how I wanted Kathryn to be seen and I'm glad you like her as much as I do.

So, this is another chapter with extra-length. And here they say that length doesn't mean a thing... For me, I like 'em long. Fanfiction chapters of course, what did you think? Get your mind out of the gutter.

-np

* * *

"Why can't mommy take me to bed?" Matthew whined when his momma tucked him in. He'd already protested when Snow had bathed and helped change him into his pyjamas. He wanted Regina and he wanted her now.

"I know darling, I know," Snow tried her best to calm him. "But mommy isn't home right now, so you'll have to make do with me."

"Where is mommy? Why is she not here?"

"Mom," Lexi came into her brother's room, shoulders slumped. "You said mommy would be home tonight. You promised."

"I-" Snow was about to defend herself but decided otherwise. After all Lexi was right. She had promised her that her mommy would be back later. Now it was bedtime and Regina still wasn't home. Which was mostly her own fault. "Know what, princess? I did promise she would be home and she will be. I'll go and find her. I'll go right now if you promise to be good for your aunt Kathryn." The two kids were eagerly nodding at her. "All right. Let me just call Kathryn and once she gets here I'll be off."

'Maybe', Snow thought, 'maybe she'll even be able to tell me where I can find Regina.'

15 minutes later, Snow was driving to the town's center, intent on finding Regina and taking her back to where she belonged.

* * *

Regina was sitting on the top floor of the clock tower. In the past, this place had always had a calming effect on her. Today however, it wasn't nearly enough to calm her down. She'd been sitting in the exact same place for the last hours and the tears had finally subsided. Now she felt forlorn and terribly empty. The ticking of the huge clock behind her kept reminding her of the time that passed. Matthew and even Alexandria would already be in bed, wondering why their mom hadn't been there to wish them a good night. She felt sick of herself for not being there for the two but tonight after what she'd witnessed – she couldn't bear with setting a foot into the house that had been filled with laughter and joy for such a long time.

Ironically her curse had really worked. It had given her her happy ending, just in a very unique and unexpected way. Although she'd always thought her happy ending would last forever and that it would exist because of Snow White's misery, everyone's misery. Casting the curse though, Regina hadn't really specified what she wanted. She'd just wished for a different setting, love and happiness. She'd gotten all of it. And now that she'd lost it, she felt like cursing herself into oblivion. She didn't feel regret though. The last 28 years had been the best years of her life. Even though or maybe because she didn't remember along with everyone else. She'd tried to curse these people, many of whom she could now call her friends. Thankfully, the curse hadn't given her any special treatment. If she alone had remembered she would have never given anyone the chance to get to know her, to get close to her. And even if after tonight everything else fell apart, she knew she still had her children and a best friend she could always count on. She wasn't alone even if it felt that way right now.

She pulled her knees to her chest and soon found herself reminiscing about the past 28 years, the days, weeks and months she'd just been Regina Mills.

A smile softened her features as she thought back to the day she'd asked Snow to marry her.

* * *

 **27 years ago.**

"Are you sure Regina? I mean, you know I love Snow and I see how happy she makes you – still you've only been dating for little more than a year," Kathryn pointed out. She wanted to make sure – one last time – that this was really what her friend wanted, that she was certain.

Regina turned around to look at Kathryn and nodded, a wide smile gracing her features. "I've never been more sure about anything else in my entire life, Kat. She's the one."

"Well if that's the case," Kathryn started bouncing on the spot. "I'm so excited!" she squealed, pulling Regina into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm going to be your maid of honor of course."

"Of course," Regina pulled away and started spinning around, showing off the dress she was trying on. "What do you think? Honestly."

"I think…" her blond best friend made a face as if she was pondering on it. She couldn't keep up the farce for long though, the way Regina was glaring at her was just way too hilarious. "All right, all right, Madame Mayor, don't shoot me," she chuckled, raising her hands above her head. "I'll confess."

"Good decision," Regina grinned. "I would hate to have to kill you Kat. So?"

"You look absolutely amazing, Regina. Snow won't know what hit her," Kathryn smirked and made come hither eyes at the brunette. "I'd totally ask you to marry me if it wasn't for Frederick."

"Would you now?" Regina raised a brow before both women erupted in laughter, drawing the clerk's and every other customer's attention.

"Well. Now I have the dress and the ring," Regina contentedly swung the shopping bag back and forth as they were walking along the pavement. "Now she just needs to say 'Yes'."

"She won't be able to refuse anything you ask off her wearing that dress," Kathryn gave her best friend a wink. "Honestly Gina, you're quite the catch and she knows it. The huge villa, the money, your job," she playfully bumped into Regina's side. "Plus, if everything else fails, there's still the fact that she's head over heels in love with you."

"Thanks Kathryn," Regina responded earnestly. "Really. You always know what to say to get me back on my feet."

"Awe," Kathryn cooed. "But that's what friends are for, right? Now, you go and arrange everything and don't you dare forget to call or text me later, Regina!"

"I won't," Regina promised. "Wish me luck?"

"You won't need it," Kathryn knew her words to ring true. Snow and Regina were practically made for each other. "Have fun afterwards though."

Then Regina could only watch as Kathryn crossed the street and climbed into her car. Shaking her head, Regina walked toward her office building to do the same. Kathryn was a real clown sometimes but that was one of the many little reasons Regina treasured their friendship so much.

 **A little later.**

Snow's day at work had been really exhausting and she wished for nothing more than to snuggle up to Regina on the couch and listen to her heartbeat. Looking forward to seeing her girlfriend, Snow's tired face visibly lit up as she walked up the gravel to Regina's front door. Not bothering to ring the bell, she pulled out her key from her purse – she still perfectly remembered her utter surprise and joy at receiving it three months ago – and unlocked the door. Regina had been right when she said they practically slept together in one bed each night, so why not give her a key to the house? Snow had been quick to present her a key to her own apartment only three days later. However, they mostly stayed at Regina's.

Snow opened the door and stepped into the quiet house, finding herself greeted by romantic candlelight and the song they'd first danced to playing in the background. She smiled, humming along to Nat King Cole's 'L.O.V.E.', wondering what Regina was up to this time. In the 14 months they'd been together, Snow had learned that Regina wasn't only a romantic at heart but also very creative in expressing her love. It were things like this that made her fall deeper in love with her with every day that passed.

"Regina?" she called out but already assumed that she wouldn't receive an answer. Coming home to this had made all her tiredness ebb away.

She followed the trail of candles until she found herself in the big, pristine kitchen. Regina loved to cook and Snow was happy to let her. She grinned over both ears when she noticed that the candles were arranged to create the shape of a heart on one of the countertops. In the middle of it, she found a small red velvet cupcake – her favorite – and an envelope.

Already munching on the piece of heaven, she pulled out a piece of paper and started reading.

' _Hello my love,_

 _Do you remember our first dance? I was so afraid that I'd scare you away, dragging you onto the dance floor to that song and all the meaning it held. And it was making me so nervous I nearly stepped on your feet… But then you simply smiled at me, stole the lead and twirled me all over the place, never once breaking your eyes from mine. I fell in love with you that very night and have been ever since._

 _Find me?_

 _Your Regina._

 _P.S. I know you've devoured the poor little cupcake by now but don't be afraid. I made more and you can have as many as you want tomorrow.'_

Snow chuckled at the added postscript – Regina knew her all too well – before rereading the whole letter. She'd known Regina had a way with words but this? It made her heart beat wildly against her chest and the heat rush to her face. Now, she wanted nothing but to kiss that amazing woman senseless. And she would. As soon as she found her.

She placed the letter aside, lovingly tracing the words once more with her fingertips, and moved out of the kitchen.

Wondering about the possibilities of Regina's current whereabouts, the image of her bedroom popped up in her mind. Maybe, if she was lucky, Regina was waiting for her there… it would be convenient for sure. She licked her lips and went back the way she'd come from, this time ascending the stairs to the first floor.

Candles were lighting her the way and Snow's excitement – and arousal – grew with each step she came closer to the partially open bedroom door.

A wave of disappointment hit her, as she found that there was no Regina waiting for her on the bed. But soon enough, her attention was drawn to a box standing in the middle of the bed.

Curiously, she sat down next to it, picking up the lid. On top of an array of things lay another note.

 _'I like the way you think, baby. Unfortunately, we haven't arrived at that point of tonight's program yet. Before you check the contents of my little surprise box, I'd like to take you on another trip down memory lane._

 _I remember it like yesterday, the day you asked me out. I was sitting in my office, reading over some papers, when you stormed in, a furious glare on your lovely face. "You can't be serious, Madame Mayor," you yelled at me, 'you can't just cut the school's budget!' I cut you off before you could say anything else and said that that was never my intention, that you must've heard something wrong. Oh yeah, the people of this town just love their gossip. And if there isn't anything to gossip about, they just make something up. Weird, if you ask me. But back to our story. After I told you, you quickly deflated and your mouth formed a perfect little 'oh'. I raised my brow at you and asked "Was that all Ms. Blanchard?" You nodded and made to leave but turned back around when you were almost at the door. "Go out with me?" You said the words so quickly I could barely understand. But I did. I'm so happy that I said 'yes' and went on that date with you._

 _Now my love, feel free to rummage through that box. If you want to, we can use some of the things later… Promise._

 _Oh and once your done – would you terribly mind looking out of the bedroom window?_

 _Love you,_

 _Regina.'_

Snow rubbed her eyes before the tears could escape. Regina's words were so touching, so emotional, that each word felt like a caress. She couldn't help but wonder how she'd gotten so lucky. Asking Regina out had been an awkward affair – especially after yelling at the woman – but she was so glad she'd found the courage to do it.

Smiling, she placed the letter aside and started rummaging through the box. She found an edible thong, liquid chocolate, whipped cream, shackles, a pair of dice with …interesting pictures instead of dots, new lingerie as well as some other stuff that made her blood boil and her mind imagine all kinds of scenarios. She grinned to herself because she would definitely eat Regina's underwear later – but nonetheless got to her feet. Regina had told her to look out of the window so that's what she would do.

Hoping to finally lay her eyes on her love, Snow opened the roof window and stuck out her head.

 _'Turn around.'_ The words were written on a huge piece of cardboard, lit up by the soft moonlight. Smiling, Snow turned around and found Regina kneeling on the floor in front of her, hand held out and wearing a gorgeous wine-red dress. Snow didn't hesitate and placed her hand in Regina's.

"Snow," Regina began, her voice slightly shaking but her eyes exuding determination and confidence. "If someone had told me a year ago that I would be on my knee in front of you, I probably would've laughed and told them to go and find a good doctor." The younger woman lightly chuckled, giving Regina's hand a gentle squeeze. "Tonight though, I don't care if I'm crazy because I'm crazy about you. I know it has only been a year but I am pretty sure I knew after our first kiss that you are the one for me, the woman I want to spend my life with." Regina extricated her other hand from her back, revealing a beautiful silver wedding band with a single blood red stone. "Will you marry me?"

"I will," Snow breathed out the words she knew she would be saying once she'd looked upon Regina kneeling on the floor. "Yes, Regina. I will marry you. Yes."

Both their hands were shaking but Regina still somehow managed to slide the ring onto her finger. After admiring the ring in the dim candlelight, Snow pulled Regina to her feet and into her arms, finally doing what she'd wanted to after finding that first letter in the kitchen; kissing her senseless.

* * *

 **Today.**

"Regina!" It took Regina a moment to notice that the voice calling out her name wasn't part of that memory. Blinking, she found herself looking at Snow, fresh tear streaks on her cheeks and dressed in a pair of pyjamas.

"Snow?" Regina immediately jumped to her feet, worry marring her features. "What are you doing here? Are the kids all right? Are you-"

"Shhh," Snow quickly crossed the remaining distance between them and moved into Regina's arms. "The children are fine, just missing their mommy," she whispered close to the shorter woman's ear. "And myself… Well… I hope to be okay, there's just one thing I need."

"Anything."

"You, Regina. I need you. I want you. Only you," Snow loosened the embrace so she could meet Regina's dark eyes. She needed the older woman to entirely understand what she was about to explain. "What I said earlier was a misunderstanding. I was just so angry at David for insinuating that I'd chosen you over him because back then, I didn't. It wasn't about choosing because he was never an option. But now, today? I'd choose you over him any time, Regina. I know that he exists and I remember the time we've shared. But I still choose you. I- I will not lie to you. My mind is in utter chaos and the knowledge of the past and all the bad blood between us… it hurts. It really hurts. But I don't want to live in the past. I want to live in the here and now with you and our children. I know we can deal with this situation, we can overcome this. I love you. So please, come home with me?"

Regina rewarded Snow with a face-splitting smile that made her glow. "Of course I'll come home with you," she said with a tearful voice. This time they were tears of happiness though. "I'll come home with you," she repeated, cupping Snow's face with her hands and leaning in for a gentle kiss that conveyed all that she felt for her in this very moment. Soon they were lost in each other, Snow returning the kiss with fervor and passion, hand on the small of Regina's back, holding her close. The kiss felt familiar and comforting. It didn't matter that they were Snow White and the Evil Queen, for for them – as they'd learned – nothing had really changed. They were only two women madly in love with one another.

As the kiss grew more heated with every second, they probably would have undressed and loved each other right there in the clock tower if the clock hadn't started chiming, reminding them of their whereabouts and the time.

"We…" Snow panted, "…we have to go home. I promised Lex and Matty that I'd find you and bring you back with me."

"Are you sure they aren't asleep anyway?" Regina responded, her own voice raspy from the lack of air.

Snow just nodded, unable to speak as Regina's fingers trailed down her spine. "I'm sure they're waiting for us," she said with slight disappointment. "We do have to go. Also, Kathryn probably wants to go home as well…"

"All right," Regina groaned, pulling her hand out from under Snow's shirt. "But don't think you're getting away that easy. There's a whole night still ahead of us."

"I'm counting on it, my queen," Snow teased, giving Regina a last peck on the cheek before she started fixing her clothes, tucking her shirt back in. "And don't go easy on me, baby. Why don't we let the Evil Queen come out to play? I've always fancied her you know… these tight dresses she wore… and the deep neckline–"

"Seriously Snow?" Regina playfully rolled her eyes at the younger woman. "Didn't take you for the kinky type. But your wish is my command, princess."

They walked down the stairs hand in hand, ever so often stopping to steal a few kisses from each other's lips. It was funny how they still felt the same when a myriad of things had forever changed.

"My queen," Snow joked once they neared the parked car, even adding a little bow. "Your carriage awaits you, ready to take you home to your castle."

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed the fluff and banter. For all the drama fans: Do not fret, there will yet be some hurdles for them to overcome.

Next chapter will be steamy - shut alert! - but it will also feature Snow facing Emma (as well as other things I haven't made up yet). Share some love and leave me a note, no matter how short.


End file.
